


Friends With Benefits

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс расспрашивает Артура о прошлом и обнаруживает очень интересные факты.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Friends With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/13639) by sarahyyy. 



> Вычитка: [неслучайный гость](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2387381) ♥

***

— Знаешь, что я думаю? — весело спросил Имс, заходя к Артуру в квартиру ранним воскресным утром.

Артур изогнул бровь в немом вопросе.

— Я думаю, мы должны узнать друг друга получше, — сказал Имс, украв при этом яблоко из корзинки с фруктами, стоящей на столе.

— А я думаю завести домашнего динозавра, — небрежно произнес Артур. Он подобрал принесенную Имсом газету и принялся лениво листать страницы. — Мы не можем получить все, что хотим.

— Я просто подумал, что это неплохая идея, все же мы — любовники…

Артур пристально посмотрел на него поверх газеты, которую читал.

— Мы не...

Имс закатил глаза и быстро вставил:  
— _Хорошо_ , у нас секс по дружбе.

Артур бросил в его сторону еще один недовольный взгляд.

— Ох, да ладно, тебе понравился тот фильм. Я знаю, что понравился.

Взгляд Артура не смягчился.  
— Так и быть, ты выиграл, — сказал Имс, картинно вздохнув, — мы коллеги, коллеги, которые очень часто занимаются фантастическим, крышесносным и чрезвычайно изощренным сексом. Можешь продолжать отрицать очевидное.

Уголки губ Артура изогнулись в улыбке.  
— К чему ты вообще завел этот разговор?

— Я просто хочу получше тебя узнать, — надулся Имс. — Порадуй меня, ответь на пару вопросов, хорошо? Скажем, например, у тебя есть брат-близнец, о котором я не знаю?

Артур отложил газету.  
— Нет, насколько мне известно, — ответил он, тяжело вздохнув.

— А брат, который ну очень похож на тебя? — продолжил Имс, нахмурившись.

— Нет, Имс, я не родственник Хиту Леджеру, — ответил Артур. — Ты пообщался с Ариадной?

Имс озадаченно покосился на него.  
— Не в этом дело, хотя у вас есть что-то общее, — заключил он и продолжил: — Ты испытывал финансовые трудности, когда был ребенком? Приходилось ли тебе устраиваться на случайную работу, чтобы, ну, заплатить за колледж?

— Нет, — ответил он, — моя семья была довольно состоятельной. И я ни в чем не нуждался.

Имс нахмурился еще сильнее.  
— Ладно, не было ли у тебя в юности, даже не знаю, ужасного жаждущего мести бывшего парня, вымогавшего деньги с помощью какой-нибудь деликатной информации?

— Ты подозрительно конкретен, — легко заметил Артур, — но нет.

— Ты когда-нибудь, хоть раз в жизни, обдалбывался наркотой до полной отключки и потом не помнил, что делал…

Артур закатил глаза.  
— Имс, переходи уже к делу.

Имс как-то смущенно улыбнулся, затем достал из-за пазухи журнал и передал Артуру, внимательно следя за выражением его лица.

Но оно не изменилось. Артур был абсолютно спокоен.

— Это недавно попало мне в руки, — сказал ему Имс. — Это ведь ты, не так ли? Фото на обложке?

Артур не ответил, вместо этого он принялся листать журнал, приподняв в легкой ухмылке уголок рта.

— Это не подделка, — сообщил Имс. — Я проверил через свои источники. Там внутри еще больше фотографий.

Артур начал смеяться. Беспокойство Имса возросло.  
— Артур! — воскликнул он, успокаивающе обнимая его за плечи, пока Артур пытался прийти в себя. — Ты же не сошел с ума от шока? Не переживай, дорогой, это всего лишь журнал столетней давности. Нет причин для беспокойства.

Артур хмыкнул, но руки Имса убирать не стал. — Я не беспокоюсь.

— Ты злишься? — спросил Имс с любопытством. — Ты хочешь порвать ублюдка, который это сделал, на кусочки? Поэтому ты так смеялся? Представлял, как будешь расчленять тех, кто это напечатал?

Артур позволил себе еще раз хохотнуть, перед тем как повернулся к Имсу, смотря на него из-под прикрытых век, почти так же как и на обложке, разве что теперь капли воды не стекали по его обнаженной груди.

— Я считаю, снимки получились весьма удачными. Я всегда был очень доволен тем, как они вышли. Имс, почему ты решил, что я делал их против воли?

Имс неопределенно зашипел.  
— Потому что, — сказал он медленно, не уверенный что Артур его поймет, если он начнет говорить быстрее, — это фотографии тебя, _голого_ , в гейском журнале, после того как ты был признан _самым горячим сладким мальчиком_ месяца.

Артур пожал плечами.  
— Не все они в стиле ню. Тебе понравилась та, где я в ковбойской шляпе и дениме? Одна из моих любимых.

Имс моргнул, уронив челюсть.

— А, может, ты нашел выпуск с кожаными наручниками и плеткой? — оживленно спросил Артур. — Мой экземпляр потерялся во время переезда из Нью-Йорка.

Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть на Имса, и закатил глаза от выражения ужаса на его лице.  
— Не смотри на меня так! Я человек многих талантов. Я хочу оставить свой след во всех областях, где могу их применить. В некотором роде, это самопожертвование.

— Господи, — выдохнул Имс, — сколько же тебе было, пятнадцать? Это ведь незаконно!

— Мне было двадцать два, — ухмыляясь, сказал Артур, как будто он гордился собой. — Я всегда молодо выглядел. Это преимущество, если ты завязан в порно-индустрии.

— Порно-индустрии, — медленно отозвался Имс, силясь переварить полученную информацию.

— Отсюда и самый горячий сладкий мальчик месяца, — подмигнул Артур. — Я был в порно-индустрии только 6 недель, плюс-минус, так что не успел сняться в большом количестве фильмов. Хотя, те, в которых я снялся, были действительно порно. Я также участвовал во многих фотосессиях, у меня для этого были все данные.

Лицо Артура приняло задумчивый вид.  
— А знаешь, Имс? Я думаю, у меня даже есть поклонники.

Имс затряс головой.  
— Я прямо не знаю, что с этим делать. Ты только что перевернул мое представление о тебе с ног на голову. Я даже не до конца уверен, реальность ли это.

— Проверь свой тотем.

— Проверил, — ответил Имс, слегка ухмыляясь, — и не один раз.

— Ты, кажется, удивлен, — отметил Артур.

— Полагаю, мне не следовало бы, — рассудил Имс, — с человеком, имеющим самый неумеренный сексуальный аппетит среди всех известных мне людей.

Широко улыбаясь, Артур провел рукой по груди Имса. — Тебя что-то не устраивает?

— Не в этой жизни, дорогой, — прошептал Имс, притягивая Артура для поцелуя. — Не в этой жизни.


End file.
